


[VID] God's Gonna Cut You Down

by astolat



Series: Ten In Ten (days) [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Urban Western/Noir, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's cut down in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Author's Note:**

> With so many thanks to julad, therienne, dorinda, elynross, and cesperanza for beta! <3

In small and giant versions! Download links, lyrics, and notes on technique below!

[Subscribe on Youtube for future vids!](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

Youtube link: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAML6Exxwss>

Download: [20MB mp4](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/cutyoudown_final_sm.mp4), [104MB mp4](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/cutyoudown_final.mp4) (right-click save please! should play in VLC, Quicktime, and ipods)

[DW post](http://astolat.dreamwidth.org/266665.html)

[Vid post on Tumblr](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/61457038051/vid-gods-gonna-cut-you-down-130-words-by)

Created with Adobe Premiere CC and Adobe After Effects CC on a 2012 Mac Mini and a 2010 iMac. 

The credits were built based on [the very handy Video Copilot tutorial on smoke screens](http://www.videocopilot.net/tutorial/smoke_screen/) \-- the clouds/smoke are a single smoke element rotated and scaled in various ways with some random distortion on top, and then I just layered the titles on in ordinary 2D and in difference blending mode, and faded them and the clouds in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved here or elsewhere! ♥


End file.
